


Found

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Jumin being the purest of beans, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: For Jumin, to know her was to love her. For Lucia, it was a little more complicated...
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for your support of my creative endeavors! Follow me on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying

_Here are fruits, flowers, leaves and branches  
And then here is my heart that beats only for you.  
Don't tear it with your two white hands  
And may your humble present be sweet to your beautiful eyes._

_I arrive all still covered with dew  
Let the morning wind chill on my forehead.  
Suffer that my tiredness, at your feet rested,  
Dream of dear moments that will relax her._

_On your young breast let my head roll  
All sound still of your last kisses;  
Let it calm down from the good storm,  
And let me sleep a little since you are resting. -Debussy/Verlaine, Aquarelle_

~

At first, she was intimidated by him. 

Domineering, analytical, suspicious, and intelligent, Jumin Han made her quite uncomfortable in the early days of her involvement with RFA. He and Jaehee were the most wary at first, Jaehee even conducting her own information search, though Seven knew pretty much everything there was to know about her. There was very little trust and ample reservation when she joined the ranks, and with good reason. The breach of confidentiality was obvious, and an outsider posed a major threat to the classified information they processed for their party guests. 

Jumin’s way was very direct. From day one, he asked questions. He called her and asked odd questions. He answered her calls, no matter the time of day. They would chat about cats, friendship, business ideals, and family dynamics, and he quickly found himself craving the sound of her voice. Her laugh was balm for his tired, overworked soul. Her dry sense of humor had him chuckling to himself several times a day, prompting Jaehee to ask if he was feeling well. If he was busy when she called, he still picked up, promising to call her when work was done. For all his qualms about her mysterious appearance in their chats, he was certainly intrigued by this woman whose face he couldn’t yet see. 

But the more they spoke, her looks became less and less important to him. Something was happening to Jumin that felt foreign and uncomfortable, and it terrified him.

He began logging in to the chats several times a day. His calls to her doubled in frequency and duration. And when it was revealed there was a live bomb in the apartment where she was staying, it was quickly decided that she would stay with Jumin in his penthouse until the threat of danger was removed completely. 

The day they met was the day Jumin Han knew he was in love.

In the presence of his guards, he lost himself. He was a trembling, blushing mess. A sheen of sweat broke out on his regal brow, and he stared at her, wide-eyed and completely taken aback. Her long, chestnut hair swept into a low side ponytail, laid casually upon her shoulder; her large, curious, honey-colored eyes that met his nervous gaze with a calm that should have eased his mind (but instead made him more nervous and insecure). Her petite frame– she barely stood to his shoulder and had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye, a gentle smirk on a pair of full, plush lips that he found himself wishing he could kiss right then and there. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and she was to spend the next several nights in his guest bedroom, moving about in his home, interacting with him, petting Elizabeth the Third…

He dismissed his staff and fidgeted with his cufflinks, fighting the urge to press her against the wall and ravage her. He knew his feelings were illogical and reckless, but the thought alone made them no less tolerable.

She finally cleared her throat and widened her eyes. "Sooo, Jumin. Um, do you mind if I take a shower and get changed? Your guards came so fast I didn't have time to do anything this morning." 

He nodded, a rough jerk of his neck, his eyes still fixed on her face. All he heard was "shower" and "guards", and he was suddenly acutely aware of the sound of his own breathing. Dizzy, he extended a hand to point her in the right direction. 

"Please forgive me. Yes, right this way. I'll show you to your room, which includes an ensuite bathroom that you may use. Alone, of course. Not that I thought of using it. I have my own facilities that I utilize…" he trailed off, his steps quickening as she studied him curiously, her smile giving away her amusement. When they reached the door, he stepped aside and bowed slightly, as though she were a queen to be regarded with humility. 

"Thank you, Jumin. For letting me stay here." She paused, extending a hand to him. "And for allowing me some time to process this." His palm was cool and dry in her own warm, soft hand; firm grip, not overbearing. Just enough pressure to make him seem more confident and assured than he felt. With a curt nod, he released his hold on her and offered a small, tight-lipped smile, then took a step backward. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. Oh, and I’ll call the chef to have brunch delivered. Do you have any dietary restrictions? Any allergies?”

She shook her head, retreating into the room. “None. Thank you, again. I’ll…” she hooked a thumb over her shoulder. “I’ll just– “

“Yes. Please. Sorry to have kept you,” he apologized, nearly tripping over his own feet as he turned to walk back toward the main living area.

Jumin sank onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, bending over so that his head fell between his knees. He rubbed his cheeks and sighed heavily. “Get a grip, Jumin,” he muttered to himself before standing tall once more. He paced the length of the room, throwing furtive glances toward the door where she was surely preparing to shower now, unable to shake thoughts of her naked form under the water as she shampooed her hair, how the white plumes of soap must have been sliding down the curves of her body, over her bare– 

“Enough!” he scolded, walking briskly to the kitchen to call his chef. He ordered brunch for two, poured himself a glass of wine, and leaned against the marble counter to gulp it down. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths– in through the nose, out through the mouth– then poured another glass, setting this one on the counter to pull out his phone and open the RFA chatroom.

**Zen: lmaooooooo**

**Yoosung: Seriously, Zen! It wasn’t funny! I really thought I was going to get arrested and it wasn’t even my fault!**

**Yoosung: Seven, help me out here!**

**707: …**

**707: Yoosung, you’re on your own. Even the DefenderofJUstice doesn’t know what to say!**

**Jaehee Kang: Hello, Mr. Han. Did Lucia arrive safely?**

**Zen: Oh LOOK, Trust Fund’s here. Let’s see what he has to say about Yoosungie’s problem! Lmao**

**Jumin Han: Yes, Jaehee. Thank you for asking. I’ve ordered brunch, and she’s currently taking a shower.**

**Jaehee Kang: Glad to hear! I hope it’s not a great inconvenience.**

He scoffed at that.

**Jumin Han: Of course it isn’t. Why would you suggest such a thing?**

**Jaehee Kang: My apologies, sir. I just know how you value your privacy.**

**Zen: Is there a lock on her bedroom door? You’d better not get any bright ideas, Jumin! Is this the first lady you’ve had stay overnight at your house?**

**707: OooooooOOOoOooooooohhhhhh Jumin’s got a GIRL in his house!!!!**

**707: Better**

**707: Behave**

**707: yourself**

**707: !!!!!**

**707: I can hack into your security cameras to make sure there’s no funny business. Lucia can return to the apartment as soon as I’m done with the bomb situation, which should be soon.**

**Jumin Han: There's no rush, Luciel. She can stay as long as needed.**

**Zen: Don't be a pervert, cat mom! You barely know her!!!**

**Jumin Han: …**

**Jumin Han: I'm not like you, Zen. Thankfully, I have a bit of self control.**

**Jaehee Kang: Zen, that's not very nice to say…**

**Zen: All men are wolves! WOLVES, I tell you! Seven, hurry up will ya?? Get Lucia out of his place ASAP!**

**Jumin Han: Actually, I could use some advice. I've...never entertained a woman...alone...in my home. Jaehee, I was hoping you could give me some advice.**

**Yoosung: Jumin's asking advice from his assistant??? Are you feeling okay?**

**Zen: lmaoooooooooooo**

**Zen: lmaooo**

**Zen: T_T**

**Jumin Han: Zen, if you're not going to contribute, I would kindly ask you to stop "hogging" the chatroom.**

**Jaehee: Mr. Han, if I were you, I would just talk to her. Make her feel as comfortable as possible without asking too many questions or being too forward.**

**Yoosung: Ask her if she likes kimchi!**

**707: Talk about how rich you are. Women dig a man with money. $$$$$$$$**

**Jaehee Kang: Luciel, you're not serious, are you? ^^**

**The sound of Lucia's door opening made him flinch, and with trembling fingers, he typed:**

**Jumin Han: Hve to go now. Goodbye.**

He smiled as she walked toward him, hoping it would disguise some of his nervousness. She returned the gesture, her eyes falling upon his glass of wine that still sat on the counter behind him. "A little early in the day to be drinking, Jumin, don't you think?" she chided with a wink, picking up the glass and taking a long swig.

"Don't...you should hold it by the stem, as the heat of your hand can raise the temperature of the wine, thus altering the taste." He watched with bated breath as she drained the contents, then moved toward the sink to rinse the stemware.

"I was more concerned with the effect than the taste," she admitted. "But thank you. I'll remember that next time." She puffed out her cheeks and blew out a breath through puckered lips, looking around with wide, curious eyes. "Your home is beautiful, Jumin."

"Thank you. I hope you'll find at least temporary comfort here. You'll quite literally have everything at your disposal. A private chef, maid service, a rooftop garden, fitness facility. There’s even a small shop on the first floor that sells antiques and art, if you feel like browsing.” 

She nodded, walking toward the living area. “Are you going back to work today?” she asked, settling in on the couch, where Elizabeth the Third began winding around her legs, purring. Lucia bent down to stroke her soft, white fur. “Hello there, beautiful lady. I’m Lucia. I hope you don’t mind that I’m here to cramp your style for a few days.” The cat seemed to understand and mewed in response, much to Jumin’s amusement. He sat next to Lucia and held out his hand to his beloved cat, who seemed to give him the cold shoulder and continued prancing around her newest friend’s legs. 

“Hmm. Elizabeth, dear. That isn’t very ladylike. Lucia may not want your scent on her pants.” This earned a giggle from Lucia, and Jumin studied her curiously. “What’s funny? It’s true, you may not like cats, and I don’t want Elizabeth to offend you in any way. I can house her in a separate room while you’re here if necessary. And to answer your question, I don’t think I’ll be returning to work this afternoon. I want to make sure you’re comfortable, so I’ll just stay here with you.”

Lucia nodded slowly, still caressing the cat, reeling a bit from just how much information Jumin managed to pack into a few sentences. His business sense was on full display, and perhaps a normal person would have found him a bit cold and off-putting. 

Not her. 

Intuitive and bright, Lucia sensed Jumin’s nervousness and uncertainty. Quite frankly, she was amazed that she had such an effect on him. In the chats– and presumably at his job– Jumin exuded confidence and authority, so she was a bit taken aback that in such a comfortable setting as his own home, he was so uptight and unsure of himself.

After an awkward silence, the doorbell rang and Jumin jumped up. “Ah, that must be brunch. Please, Lucia. Have a seat in the kitchen. I’ll join you in a moment.”

She watched as the meal was placed before her, jaw a bit slack at just how incredible it all looked. “Wow, this is fancy! Do you always eat like this, or is it special because I’m here?” she asked, picking up a fork that was no doubt made of pure silver and lifting a bite of egg to her lips. 

“This is customary. Though it’s usually breakfast, not brunch. But circumstances today were a little unusual for obvious reasons.” He watched her chew, his own plate going untouched while he unfolded his linen napkin and draped it across his lap. “Is the taste satisfactory? I can order you something different if you don’t care for it.”

“It’s delicious! It’s perfect. Really, Jumin, don’t stress yourself. I usually don’t even eat until lunchtime anyway, so thank you.” She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, looking at him earnestly. “I mean it. Thank you. I feel safe and at ease. You can relax. I’m glad I’m here.”

He gripped her slender fingers and allowed himself a smile, meeting her intense gaze. How was it that she stirred these feelings in him? He felt so insecure, yet wanted to protect her at all costs. His heart had been hammering away in his chest since she stepped foot inside his home, but she also had a way of making him feel as though all was right in the world, especially when she smiled at him. There was a war raging inside Jumin’s mind and body, and with each breath he took, he felt more and more unsure of whether or not he could contain it.

They spent the majority of the day getting to know each other. The more they spoke, the more comfortable Jumin became. He stopped fearing for his sanity sometime just before dinner. Lucia had a facile way about her; she was confident, easygoing, and funny. She had a keen sense of what he enjoyed talking about the most, so she asked relevant questions and allowed him to ramble on about the things he was passionate about. The time passed quickly, and when she began yawning, Jumin glanced at the clock.

“Oh my, it’s past midnight. I’ve kept you awake far too long. You should get some rest,” he said, feeling his pulse quicken at the thought of her lying in bed, her body relaxed and resting between satin sheets. He cleared his throat and stood up from where they were sitting together on the balcony overlooking the city. “I should get some sleep myself,” he admitted, stifling a yawn of his own.

He walked her to her room where she paused before opening the door. “Thank you for your hospitality today. And your conversation.” She smiled. “You’re a gracious host.” A light blush spread high upon her cheekbones, and before she could think it through any further, she lifted her face to kiss him at the corner of his mouth, just a quick peck before drawing back with a giggle. Jumin’s grey eyes flashed as his fingers grazed the spot where her lips had touched. It felt warm and pleasant, and he wished she’d left them there a moment longer. He found himself reaching out to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hand and covered it with her own, nuzzling against him like Elizabeth might when he reached to pet her. 

Her skin was soft and warm, and Jumin’s defenses crumbled as he leaned in close. There was a moment where their lips almost touched and they shared a breath, then slowly, softly, he kissed her. She felt her chest tighten and her head tingle at his touch, his impossibly silken lips gliding over hers with such gentle ease. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, relaxing further into the palm that was still pressed against her cheek. 

He was first to pull away, desperate for air as he had apparently forgotten to breathe. Neither of them could speak for a moment, but it was Lucia who finally broke the palpable silence. “I should...um...I should get some rest. Yeah. Bed...um...goodnight, Jumin.” 

And before he could respond, she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. He heard the definitive click of the lock and stood face to face with the wood panel, still in shock from what had just transpired.

Of course, he had wanted to kiss her, but now he wondered if it wasn’t too reckless a decision. Had she felt what he did in those blissful few seconds? Did she want it? Should he have asked for consent first? What would the rest of her stay be like, considering he had possibly just made things incredibly awkward for her?

Neither of them slept soundly that night. 

~

Jumin rose before dawn the next morning and made contact with Seven via phone. 

“I assume because you haven’t called me yet, you’re still working on the situation?” Jumin asked.

The hacker yawned. “Still working. I’m doing this and my regular intelligence work. Double duty, Jumin! I haven’t slept yet, but I’m going to have to stop and get a couple of hours at some point. My eyes are crossing...gah! What’s that? I see...shapes! Floating stars and– oh! A new galaxy in the vast recesses of my mind, I– “

“Enough, Luciel. Please get some rest. I just called to tell you that Lucia is quite comfortable here and there’s no need to rush. She is welcome to stay as long as needed. Truly, I see no reason why she would need to return to the apartment before the party, seeing as it’s to be held in a matter of days. I can provide her with everything she needs here.” His mind began to race with what she would require in terms of clothing, toiletries, and items for the party. 

“Oh ho ho! Are you sure she wants to stay with you?” Seven asked, amused. 

Jumin scoffed, then thought again of their brief kiss just a few hours ago. “Something tells me she might be more comfortable here than you may be inclined to think. I implore you, get some rest. I would rather she stay here where her safety is guaranteed than to return and be in such grave danger.” 

Before Seven could respond, Jumin ended the call and set about making coffee, hoping the aroma would be enough to rouse Lucia from sleep and join him for a cup. Elizabeth the Third purred at his feet, and he bent down to pet her, unable to keep his mouth from curling into a smile. “It’s a charmed life we lead, isn’t it my love? I think that Lucia’s beauty has taken us both by storm.” She mewed quietly in response, and Jumin nodded, chuckling. “I knew you would agree. I have a feeling she thinks quite fondly of you as well.”

“That coffee smells divine.” Lucia’s sleep-laden voice filled Jumin’s senses, and he met her with a small smile, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, a phenomenon that– before yesterday– happened rarely. Now it seemed whenever he merely thought of her, his body reacted in ways that felt uncomfortable at first, but inherently pleasant the more he basked in them. Quickening heart rate, momentary blurring of his vision, faint lightheadedness. Even his fingertips would tingle, and his abdominal muscles would tighten in response to her voice or her presence. 

“It’s the best coffee money can buy. I’m partial to a robust, full flavor, and the resulting aroma is always quite nice.” He poured a cup for Lucia and set in on the kitchen island for her as she slid onto a stool. “I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I do.”

After blowing across the top to cool it slightly, she took a sip and closed her eyes with a low groan. “Oh wow, Jumin. This is amazing.” 

“Are you hungry? I can have breakfast delivered soon. And after that, I can give you a tour of the building so you’re familiar with where everything is. You’re free to wander about as you see fit, I would simply ask that if you’re planning to go out, you would let me know so that I may accompany you.” He watched her sip, enamored with the shape of her lips, recalling fondly how soft and supple they felt pressed against his.

“Aren’t you going to work today? I’ll be alright staying here. I mean, if you show me around, I’m sure I’ll find something to do.”

“Nonsense. I have notified Assistant Kang that I’ll be staying here with you today. She’s preparing documents for e-signature, and will call me with regular updates. There is nothing else pressing at the office today that requires my attention...what’s so funny?”

He trailed off at the sound of Lucia’s quiet laughter as she made an unsuccessful attempt to stifle it behind her coffee cup. Waving a hand, elbow upon the marble counter, she said, “I’m just amused at how you have to explain everything in such great detail. It’s like...you have no filter, Jumin. Everything you think comes out of your mouth.”

He arched a brow. “Is that a problem? I only say what I feel is necessary to provide context to the topic I’m speaking of.”

“It’s adorable.” Despite herself, Lucia felt her cheeks redden, and she averted her eyes. “I love that about you. You’re thorough and sincere. You leave no room for doubt.” 

Jumin’s breath caught in his throat, and he nearly choked on a sip of his coffee. He swallowed hard before he spoke, imploring her to look at him. “You used the word love. Tell me, Lucia...are there other things you love about me? I don’t use that word lightly, and I’m keen to know just exactly what your feelings are toward me. I would appreciate you being direct, so that I know where I stand with you.” He cleared his throat and reached across the counter to hold her hand. “That kiss we shared...please tell me you felt something magical in that moment, too. I can’t explain it, but I’d like to do that with you again and again.”

She muffled a giggle, her skin positively burning hot, but she held his gaze, unable to tear her eyes away from his earnest, raw expression of tenderness and devotion. Here was his heart and soul, laid bare for her. Barely a week had she known him, and the intensity of her feelings for him had her reeling. It seemed much too soon to call it love; infatuation, perhaps. Jumin’s feelings may have bordered on obsession, and it scared them both. 

~

With a limited history of relationships and lovers, Jumin really had no idea what to do with the flood of unfamiliar sensations that he found himself drowning in. Oh, he knew what he wanted to do with them, and he had to keep himself in check nearly every hour of every day. After the bomb threat was cleared, and their group held the first successful RFA party with Lucia as coordinator, she settled back into her own apartment in the city. Though she tried in vain to express to her employer why she’d been suddenly absent for over a week without a word, her story was too outrageous to hold up as a good excuse, and she was subsequently fired from her job. 

Jumin implored her to move in with him again, or to at least stay rent free at Rika’s old apartment, but Lucia refused. Fiercely independent, she craved her old life just as much as she yearned for a different type with Jumin. Sure, she daydreamed about how wonderful it would be to stay with him, but she knew the situation could turn dark, given some of his obsessive behaviors she had witnessed. She wanted to give them both time to sort out their feelings for one another. To spend time together as a couple, but also maintain their independent status.

So, after much negotiation, she agreed to take on the official title of Party Coordinator for the RFA in exchange for financial support from Jumin himself. She wanted to repay him somehow, but he wanted no financial compensation. Instead, he asked for her time. 

“Give me two evenings per week. Have dinner with me. Let me take you out.”

Her incredulous laughter floated around him as they sat together in her small apartment. He’d made a detour to see her on his way home from work that evening and knocked on the door, much to her surprise, looking grossly out of place in his three piece suit. The building she lived in was outdated by a couple of decades, the yellowed wallpaper and chipped paint around the doorframes lending to a worn, slightly dubious appearance. Jumin frequently expressed his distaste for her surroundings, but she refused to budge. It was home. Comfortable. And she wasn’t quite ready to leave it behind just yet. 

“So what, I’m your sugar baby now? Really Jumin, I thought you were beyond such things,” she teased, poking him in the ribs with her toes before laying her feet in his lap. “What if I want to go out with you...because I want to go out with you? Can’t you just put me on the official C&R payroll or something, so I don’t feel weird about it?”

“No, because you’re not an employee of C&R. Though if it would make you more comfortable, I could create a party coordinator position for you and pitch it to the board. Of course, I would be the one to ultimately decide whether or not to make it so. I’ll have Jaehee draw up the paperwork tomorrow, if that’s what you want.”

“Jumin…” She scooted herself closer until she was resting in his lap, her arms thrown around his neck, forehead pressed into his. “Stop. You don’t have to keep trying so hard. I’m not like the women that your father brings around. I’m not going to suddenly leave you because you didn’t buy me the right handbag or because we ate at the same restaurant twice in one month.” She sighed, tilting her head to press a line of kisses along his jaw. She spoke between kisses next, Jumin’s hands flexing around her waist. “I want to spend time with you. Just you, Jumin. Because I care about you. Not about your money, or your status, or your wealth.” Her kisses ceased, and she pulled him close, palms on either side of his face as she stared into his grey eyes. “You. I’m in love with you, Jumin.”

Temporarily rendered speechless, he was unable to do anything besides search her eyes, looking for some sort of doubt or deceit, but he found none. She’d never given him a reason to not trust her before, but an admission of love was far from her usual playful banter with him. He regarded her seriously, his voice low and grave when he said, "I love you, Lucia. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

They met in a fervent kiss. A passionate dance of lips and tongue as Lucia swept her fingers through Jumin's soft, black hair and he tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. There was a certain urgency to the way he devoured her lips with his own, and she responded to his ardor with a quiet moan, her pulse racing, eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay. Her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered softly, prompting him to pull back, his own breath ragged and hot against her cheek.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I don't know what came– "

Before he could finish, her lips were upon his again, with just as much gravity as before, as if she wanted to consume him completely. Jumin lifted the hem of her shirt to touch her skin, cool fingertips tracing across her soft curves, over her bare breasts. His touch was tentative, gentle at first, but when she smiled into their kiss, he grew more bold, tracing the dimpled skin of her taut nipple and marveling at how it pebbled under his stimulation. She took the liberty of lifting her shirt over her head for him, baring herself completely from the waist up, then moved to loosen his tie.

"Looks like I'll have to work a little harder to get you undressed," she teased. As she worked on the knot, his hand flew up to cover her two, and he regarded her with reverence, hair tousled, grey eyes shining in the dim light of her living room. 

"I want to be certain that this is what you want," he said slowly. "The last thing in the world I desire is to take advantage of you in any way."

She wanted to laugh, but his expression was one of such sincerity that she had to bite her tongue to keep from doing so. Instead, she began to work out the buttons of his shirt, one by one. “Jumin...if I didn’t want this...If I didn’t want you...I wouldn’t be sitting on your lap...half naked...undressing you…” When she met his eyes again, she smiled warmly and reached again to loosen his tie. Meanwhile, Jumin shrugged out of his jacket and draped it carefully over the back of her couch. She pushed his shirt away from his chest, running her fingers over smooth, defined muscles, secretly relishing in the way they twitched at her touch. His eyes followed her movements, chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. 

She pushed herself away from him then and stood up, a hand extended as an invitation. He placed his own in hers and allowed her to pull him to his feet. She led him to her small bedroom and they lay together on pastel sheets, the intensity of the moment growing with each passing moment between them. 

Jumin couldn’t breathe. Trembling, he struggled to take in the oxygen he required, but found himself dizzy and overcome with emotion. He wanted to savor every detail of her: the light floral scent that lingered on her skin and in her hair, the supple softness of her thighs when he pressed his fingertips into them, the quiet moans from her mouth, swollen and pink with his kisses, and the way they caused his stomach to flip with excitement and his groin to ache with need. He pressed his ear to her chest to listen to the thrumming of her heart inside her chest, her steady breath while she combed her fingers through his hair. He wanted to commit it all to memory, to remain here with her– just as they were– as long as he could. 

But his curiosity got the best of him, and he soon began further exploration, much to Lucia’s delight. Hot, open-mouthed kisses began at her collarbone then dropped to her breasts, where he took each nipple in turn, one hand holding her breast in place as he explored the dimpled skin with lips and tongue, his quiet moans causing pleasurable vibrations. When he dipped to her abdomen, fingers and mouth tracing each curve, each blemish, she arched her back and felt his smile curve upon her skin. And when his fingers reached the soft curls at the apex of her thighs, she opened herself to him, granting access to her most sensitive place. 

Jumin raised his head to meet her gaze as he stroked a tentative finger along her already wet folds, enthralled with the reaction he received. A few languid strokes, then he pressed inside, mouth parted in a silent moan as he watched her lay her head back upon the pillow, her beautiful neck exposed fully for more of his kisses. His own arousal was growing quite uncomfortable if he were to be honest with himself, and after a bit of exploration, he found himself overwhelmed with the desire to be inside her.

Much to Lucia’s initial disappointment, he withdrew his fingers but soon positioned himself over her, capturing her mouth with his once again. “Jumin,” she breathed between kisses. “I want...I want to feel you inside me. Please…” She licked along his jaw and nipped at his earlobe, causing him to buck his hips in response, his erection grazing along the inside of her thigh. He kissed her forehead and adjusted himself slightly, reaching down to hook his hands behind her knees and open her thighs so that he could bury himself inside her. 

The first stroke sent them both into orbit. There was a collective moan as he buried his face against her shoulder, arms holding tight around her. At first, her legs went limp under him, but after a few more languid thrusts, she lifted them and hooked her ankles around his waist, opening herself so that he could push deeper inside. They moved as one, Lucia rocking her hips gently in time with his unhurried pace, both of them wanting to prolong the act as much as possible. 

It was a slow, methodical, tender exploration of each other, one that had them both breathless and overcome with emotion with each touch, each drag of skin over glistening skin. The space between them was nonexistent, neither of them wanting to let go as they rode the waves of intense pleasure they created together. And when her walls began to spasm and flutter around him, her cries growing more and more insistent, he maintained his pace, pushing through with her until they met their peak as one. His moans were primal, guttural, escaping from his throat in bursts with his breathing. Lucia sank her teeth into his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling forth while her body quaked beneath him, nails digging into the defined muscle of his back. Over and over, his name spilled forth from her lips until she was unable to speak and his thrusts became slow once more until he stopped moving completely. 

He held her in his arms for some time afterward, stroking locks of hair away from her face as she hummed quietly, a languid smile stretching her mouth wide. 

“Still worried?” she asked, tracing his profile with her index finger before tweaking his chin.

“Hmm...about what?”

“Us. This. My love for you. Don’t you dare doubt me now, Jumin Han.”

He gulped, tears brimming in his eyes. “I promise. I won’t doubt you again.”

~

There in Lucia’s tiny apartment, they spent their first night in the same bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. It was the most restful sleep Jumin had experienced in weeks, and within the next month the discussion of moving in together was back on the table. Lucia still valued her independence; it was important to her to maintain an identity separate from “Jumin’s girlfriend”, and they both worked to make sure that remained intact. 

Word that they were to live together spread fast through the RFA chatroom, with Zen being the loudest about his opinions.

**Zen: Lucia...are you sure this is what you want to do?**

**Jumin Han: Why would you ask her such a thing? Of course it’s what she wants. I wouldn’t force her into it by any means.**

**Zen: Hey, Jumin!! Why don’t you let Lucia speak for herself, you overbearing jerk!!!**

**Lucia: Zen, it’s okay! I’m the one that brought it up in the first place. I’m happy. Jumin is happy.**

**Jaehee Kang: Well, I, for one, am over the moon about the arrangement. Maybe this will mean that Mr. Han will be sleeping better. And therefore, his productivity and focus will increase.**

**Jumin Han:...**

**Jumin Han: Has it been that noticeable, Assistant Kang?**

**Jaehee Kang: In some instances sir, yes. The day you signed as Elizabeth the Third on some important financial documents, I had to explain to the board members that you’ve been under some duress. They were not exactly understanding of the situation.**

**Jumin Han: I see. I apologize for that, though I know it’s a bit too late for that.**

**Zen: ANYWAY^^**

**707: If you need help moving, Yoosung and I can come by after this LOLOL tournament ends. I’ll supply the energy drinks!**

**Lucia: Thanks, Seven, but Jumin’s already got his guards on it. I’m not bringing much with me anyway. And the rest is getting donated to charity.**

**Zen: Please tell me you’ll at least planning to marry her at some point, Jumin. Don’t make her wait around for you forever!!!**

**Jumin Han: Zen, I don’t know where you’ve placed your filter today, but I would ask that you keep your prying questions to a minimum. What Lucia and I decide is best is between us. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous of the arrangement.**

**::ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM::**

**707: He’ll be okay. He just needs to cool down for a minute.**

**Lucia: I know he didn’t mean any harm. It’s okay. But I really need to start packing. Thanks, everyone! Jumin, I’ll meet you in the kitchen.**

**Jumin Han: Already waiting, dear. I love you. See you in a minute.**

**::JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM::**

**707: Awwwwwwwww!!!! Look at the lovebirds!**

**707: Now, scoot! I need to close this down for maintenance.**


End file.
